Social Media
Episode Information= Social Media is episode 15b of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Angel becomes obsessed with being the most followed person on social media. When she fails to achieve her goal, an old enemy returns to take advantage of the situation. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D Major *Jimmy * Bertrand Plot Quotes G: Wow, look at the size of that place. Love: The seating capacity must be off the charts. Rudie: Yes, literally. Nobody can count that high. Music: It’s like an online ghost town. With really boring ghosts. Angel: Zero likes, zero followers, zero everything. G: This is great, I’m sending out detailed information about the start of the show, public transportation schedules, concession line times. Rudie: Great work G, you already have four thousand, three hundred and twenty-two followers. Jimmy: You might get even more hits posting something a little more personal. G: You’re right, who doesn’t love practical tips for parking? Jimmy: Music, no, wait, stop! Rudie: You’re blocking everyone who tries to follow you. Music: Exactly, I don’t know these people. I can barely cope with my friends’ friends following me. Let alone a bunch of strangers. Love: Considering my evil smartphone tried to bury us all in pudding, I don’t feel I’m in any position to be judgemental. Trivia Goofs *When Rudie is falling towards the chocolate pudding river, his floaties are missing from his arms. |-| Gallery= Screenshots B_WereHome.png|We’re home, yay! KuuKuuGramDome.png|The brand new KuuKuuGram Dome. HJ5kkgPages.png|HJ5’s social media alert pages. LoveRudie.png|Love is too nice to tell Rudie he isn’t popular online. RkkgPage.png|Rudie’s social media alert page. AMnoRactivity.png|Angel and Music find Rudie’s social media inactivity amusing. AngelSMphoto.png|Angel, always ready to take social media photos. LovePosing.png|Love posing for her social media livestream. MusicSMshockTrio.png|Baby pointing out Music’s social media follower failure. MusicAngryAtSMfollowers.png|Music blocking everyone who tries to follow her. AsmPage.png|Angel’s social media page. LoveAboutAngelSMF.png|Angel’s follower count is increasing exponentially. ConcernedAboutAngel.png|They think Angel is getting too obsessed with her social media popularity. MusicAnnoyedWithAngel.png|Music is annoyed that Angel skipped a live concert to concentrate on her social media popularity. WeLoveYouAngel.png|The girls reminding Angel real life friends are more important then social media followers. MusicRCAngel.png|Music telling Angel to stop obsessing over social media popularity. Grevoking.png|G trying to turn off the laptop. MusicAdvice.png|Music advising Angel it’s time to stop being a social media star. GworriedAboutAngel.png|G is worried that Angel is missing another concert. AmB01.png|Never trust hooded and cloaked strangers offering to guide you to a secret location. AmB02.png|Angel wondering if she should be suspicious about the mechanical arm. BertrandSM01.png|Yes, she should have been, look at the glowing face under the hood. Kuu Kuu Harajuku Season 3 Episode 15 Social Media.Snapshot.30.jpg|Bertrand delivering his evil taunting via a large screen. GwavingA.png|G waving at Angel. GRouch.png|Rudie, my eyes are not handholds! HumanTower02rs.png|When forming a human tower, it’s not a good idea to put the one afraid of heights on the top. LGrescueA.png|Love and G rescuing Angel from the chocolate pudding river. ESPcloak.png|Bertrand about to attack HJ5. ActionMusic.png|Music about to leap into action, literally. FlyingKickMusic.png|Music flying kick of doom. VillianAfraidOfMusic.png|Bertrand afraid Music is going to kick him. MusicBrokeValveControl.png|Count yourself lucky I wasn’t aiming at you. LosingVillianTaunt.png|You may have defeated me with pudding this time, but I’ll be back. KKGdomeNight.png|KuuKuuGram Dome at night. HJ5FlowerConcert.png|HJ5’s flower concert. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=